backpfeifengesicht
by LastMelodya
Summary: "Kalau kau mengharapkan mereka, mereka tak akan datang." [ warning inside ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning:** maybe ar, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs.

 **Note:** stok drebel celenj di salah satu post ffnw kalau nggak salah. TOO ABSURD. REALLY. I WARN YOU. CLIFFHANGER AND STUFFS. gaje. gaje. gaje. anti-klimaks. btw, kalau ada yang mau bikin prekuel atau sekuelnya boleh banget :") /kepedean

* * *

 _ **backpfeifengesicht**_ _ *****_

 _ **.**_

Mungkin, yang tidak pernah kau tahu, akan ada masa di mana _musuh_ datang dari orang-orang terdekatmu.

 _'Kau di mana?'_

Satsuki tak punya kuasa untuk membalas sebaris pesan yang diterima ponselnya sepersekian menit lalu itu. Tangannya terikat, mulutnya tersumpal, dan ruangan ini terlalu sesak. Di hadapnya sosok tegap mengawasi, rambutnya yang merah pekat sewarna dengan kedua matanya yang nyalang. Dan Sasuki tak punya nyali untuk sekadar menatap barang sekilas.

"Tak mau memintaku untuk membalasnya?" Suara ringan itu mengujar dengan satu sentuhan lembut di belah pipinya yang basah, menyusurinya hingga kelopak dan diam di sana. Menekannya, membuat Sasuki memejam dengan refleks.

Ada tawa yang meluncur setelahnya, ringan, seolah itu adalah hal wajar paling kasual yang dapat dilakukan di sini. Satsuki menahan isak, tak sudi menyerah dengan sosok di depannya begitu saja.

 _Yang lain akan datang, sebentar lagi_ , monolognya dalam hati. Maka Satsuki menguatkan diri dengan kepal-kepal samar di tangan yang luka sana-sini.

"Kalau kau mengharapkan mereka, mereka tak akan datang." Sosok merah itu berpaling, memunggunginya dan melangkah pelan menuju pintu gudang—tempat penyekapannya. Disentuhnya kenop penuh karat itu, membukanya sedikit, membuat Satsuki dapat mencium aroma khas pelabuhan dan mengatensi gurat senja yang pekat dengan oranye dari celah kecil itu. "Tak akan pernah."

Satsuki menggigiti bagian dalam bibirnya, menahan perih yang menjadi-jadi. Kini salah satu sahabatnya berubah menjadi seseorang yang tak ia kenali. Ketika senyum dan tawa yang terkenang dalam memento hilang seketika dalam satu gertakan penuh. Menarik tangannya terlalu erat, membungkam mulutnya dengan ulah-ulah kasar, menutup matanya, melontarkan sebaris pukulan, dan membawanya ke tempat ini. Tempat yang sama sekali tak familier dalam pandangan Satsuki.

"Jadilah tikus yang menderita, Satsuki. Karena penderitaanmu penderitaan mereka juga, toh?" Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Satsuki mendesis pelan dalam sumpalan, ingin berteriak meski otaknya masih menahan kuat-kuat. "Kau—kau ini kenapa …"

"Kenapa, heh?" Terkekeh pelan, ia melanjutkan. "Melihat kalian bahagia di saat aku menderita itu menyakitkan!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu terdorong dari luar. Si sosok merah lambat menaut refleks sehingga ikut terdorong oleh daun pintu dan terjatuh pada tanah. Satsuki melebarkan magenta, melihat temannya yang warna-warni datang menerobosi pintu.

"Satsuki!"

Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan isak ketika salah satunya menghampiri, melepas sumpalan di mulutnya, memeluk dengan intensitas hangat dan mengecup keningnya dengan proteksi infiniti. Ia rindu aroma ini, sinar matahari dan mint, dan kulit gelap yang berkonvergen pada kulitnya sendiri.

"Dai-chan ...," tubuhnya merapat seiring likuid bening yang membasah di belah pipinya turun kembali. "Aku takut ..."

Aomine Daiki mengusap punggung kecil sahabatnya dan melepas ikatan di tangan Satsuki gegas-gegas. "Tak apa," bisiknya pelan, lembut. "Tak apa ... kami di sini."

Dan Satsuki mendekap lagi, tak ingin melepas, helai biru Daiki menyentuh lembut pipinya, menempel di sana, ikut basah oleh air mata yang belum ada habisnya. Telinganya _denial_ pada setiap suara di kubikel kecil itu—ia hanya ingin suara Daiki, yang berat, yang menenangkan, yang tipikal.

Sirine mobil polisi berdengung sepersekian menit berikutnya. Ada teriakan yang menyakitkan telinganya, untuk kemudian suara dentingan khas besi dan rantai. Satsuki tak tahu apa yang terjadi, meski pada akhirnya, sayup-sayup, ia masih mendengar suara geraman tertahan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Berengsek kau, Akashi!"

"Kau tega, Akashi-kun."

"Akashicchi berengsek!"

"Sialan kau— _kriuk_ —Aka-chin."

Beberapa onomatope langkah terdengar beberapa saat kemudian. Disusul dengan suara berat yang menjelaskan segalanya.

"Sudah jelas, Akashi Seijuurou butuh perawatan baru terkait gangguan kejiwaannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**

* * *

 **(*)** n. a face badly in need of a fist


End file.
